durabilitystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Durability 2
Durability 2 is the biggest teens fiction novel in Durability written by Andrean C. Wijaya Plot Part I: Legend of Seven Animals Stephanus Louis Mutura is a very depressed boy. His father was lost when he was two, his mother get stroke, he was bullied by his friends at Student Council and he was in a difficult position because of his acts at school. Louis will be dropped out if he make trouble again. Louis quite jealous because his ex-girlfriend, Christa Nadia whom he still love so much, now dating his rival, Christor Ryan. He know that Christa still love him too but she can't because her father hate Louis so much and decided to marry Christa and Ryan someday when the time is coming. Dropped out by Mr. Vireno, the vice principal of Marstars, Louis fall. Christa herself, Gerry and Nabot, Louis best friends try to save him although that do not work. One day, Louis realize that he is in a pursuit of something. Something big is searching him everywhere he go. Then, Louis know that it was Durability which searching for him, a giant organization who want him to take the legacy of this organization. Louis then go to the secret room with his friends and suddenly have some super power but the evil also, Ryan challange them in a big fight, the loser die, the winner get Christa. Part II: Split Venture The sky change, the nature become so weird. The split sky with the signs already come. Louis, Putu, and Markus, the three smartest students in Marstars realize the 2-0-1-2 code in their paper test. But, holiday has come. The holiday that Tadller meet his mother and realize his vector power, Cinthia with his parents and wind power, Louis' love with Christa, Kenko and her treachery to Tadller with her power of light and angel. Tadller quit from Durability because of Kenko's attitude but Louis order not to get angry each other. Louis then go to Durability big meeting when he meet the elders. He also tell Ryan his reasons that he still be kind to Ryan and Ryan start to understand Louis' way and become so soft to Louis. See Deluges and Radiateurs, Louis split his team into two (with advises from Markus, Putu, and Yosef) The West team: Louis, Christa, Gerry, and Revy. The East team: Yosef, Nabot, Kenko, Cinthia. Ryan himself protect the city when The Gods are born, Pluvieux and Sachareese. Part III: Black and White Louis meet a stranger called himself as the last member of seven animals, Red Monkeydog. He teach Louis about philosophy and life. Kenko and her boyfriend, tadller go to a small village. Christa and her cousin, Markus, go to Iller Park to lure Erwin's power. Nabot go to a broadway and meet Sachareese. Gerry and Ryan protect their city when Pluvieux attack. Putu and Yosef go to Durability center and realize what happen to Indonesia 25 years ago. Louis recieve the message of Durability Mobilization but he himself sick about love. Christa know that he keep a secret about his life and try to lure it but Louis still doesn't want to make a confession until he said that he jealous that Christa still has a relationship with Ryan and Markus. Christa then become Louis' girlfriend once more and they go to Durability Mobilization. They must prepare to what a biggest Nature God coming, Condamnera The God of Judgement come to their hometown and try to detroy earth. In this book, Louis will realize what happen to Durability 1 twenty five years ago. Characters 1. Stephanus Louis Mutura - a depressed boy who is chosen to take the leadership of Durability legacy. 2. Gerry Wibisono - friend of Louis who has high temper. 3. Nabot Bramantyo - friend of Louis who has calm and cool character. 4. Christa Nadia - Louis' biggest desire, Louis' child best friend, and his ex-girlfriend who still love him. 5. Christor Ryan - The main antagonist, leader of Student Council. A very pride man. 6. Cinthia Theresia - Vice captain of Durability 2, a fierce smart girl. 7. Kenko Mikazuki - A japanese girl, best friend of Cinthia who love a boy named Tadller. 8. Eugenus Tadller - Later become a vice-captain of Louis' Durability, a very shy atletic boy. 9. Cenna Mutura - Old sister of Louis who always protect her brother. 10. Stefanus - A misterious man who offer Louis a job. He seems have a big relation to Durability. 11. Principal - Headmaster of Marstars. He keeps many secret behind his room.